The First Night
by Black-Dragon-Ninja
Summary: The first night after Rumplestiltskin and Belle find each other our favorite imp gets more then he bargained for after he takes his beloved Belle home. And Belle gives "do the brave thing" a whole new meaning.. RUMBELLE! 3 (Yes it's a smut scene, but with depth and real emotions.)


Rumplestiltskin and Belle had finally gotten to his house, needless to say Belle was bone tired, after being locked in a small room for 28 years she wasn't used to this much walking around. Rumple unlocked the door to his house and opened it, letting Belle in first he quickly followed her and closed and locked the door back. Tossing his keys onto the table by the door he found Belle in the living room looking over all of the items he had sitting everywhere.  
"Find anything you like?" He asked with a grin on his face, leaning on his cane he walked over to her. Belle looked up from a small painted box sitting on a shelf and gaze at the man in front of her.  
"I have now." She teased, reaching out to play with his tie. Rumple's heart started pounding in his chest, Belle would never cease to amaze him, she refused to leave him, despite what he was. It honestly made him love her more, if that was even possible.  
"Well then...are you tired?" He asked, taking both of Belle's hands in his own he brought them up to his lips and kissed the backs of her hands.

Belle shivered with delight as Rumple's simple touches made her feel so good. All she could do was nod and Rumple then led her upstairs, holding onto his cane with one hand and her left hand with the other. Belle went willingly, looking around, trying to take everything in.  
"I like this house, it suits you in this world." She commented, finding herself and Rumple at the top of the stairs already.

Rumple smiled softly and leaned in close to Belle, nudging her cheek with his nose. Belle giggled at the touch and turned her head to find that their lips were perfectly alineged. With a smirk she went in for a kiss, placing both of her hands on Rumple's chest she firmly locked her lips with his, Rumple seemed a bit stunned at first but quickly recovered and kissed her back, even deepening the kiss as his free arm snaked around her waist.

Nither was sure how long they had been praticlly making out in the hallway but when they both finally pulled away they were both panting slightly.  
Belle's eyes were sparkling and a huge smile overtook her lips.  
"You're a very good kisser Rumple." She said then licked her own lips, still tasting him.

Rumple wasn't sure what to say so instead he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Belle's forehead.  
"Come my love, let's get you some night time clothes shall we?" He said and headed for a room a couple of doors down from his own bedroom, the door was closed and made a creaking sound as he opened it, letting Belle know this room was hardly ever used. Belle trailed behind Rumple and paused in the doorway and watched him rumage through a dresser. Finally he pulled a white nightgown out of the top drawer and held it up for Belle to inspect.  
"If you don't like it I'm sure I can find another one.." He said glacing back at the dresser with a slightly doubtful look on his face. Belle laughed and shook her head as she walked forward. "No, it's fine, really." She insisted at his raised eyebrow. Rumple nodded and handed it over, the silky fabric felt soft and cool in Belle's hands. It was knee lengh with long flowing sleeves with a high coller, it was a a bit old fastioned but Belle liked it.

"Well, there is an actual bedroom across the hall, I'll let you get changed, and there's a bathroom next to my room if you need it." Rumple said, he seemed reluctent to leave but as Belle left the dusty stroage room they were standing in he had no chouce but to follow her out. Belle made her way across the other hall, the nightgown gripped tightly in her left hand, she looked back at Rumple like she was expecting him to say something, or like she wanted to say something but she didn't say anything at all, she only opened the door to the bedroom and stepped inside after giving Rumple a smile.  
Rumple smiled back and watched as Belle gently shut the door behind her. Rumple decided he would get dressed for bed himself after washing up some in his master bathroom.

In the guest bedroom Belle felt strangely alone even though she knew Rumple was nearby, did he expect her to sleep in here? It was a very nce room, and of course, sleeping in his bed wouldn't be proper...but Belle had a strong desire to not be alone tonight after being alone for 28 years. Suddenly Belle felt tears running down her cheeks and she felt an urge to run to Rumple's room and grab him in her arms and never let go. But she pulled herself together long enough to strip off the heels and dress Rumple had given her earlier and was about to slip on the nightgown but paused with it held over her head, slowly she lowered her arms and gazed at the white garment thoughtfully. Her tears all but forgotten Belle started looking around the room for a pair of sissors, she looked in every drawer and box she could see and was about to give up when finally in the last drawer in the dresser closest to the door she found a rather large pair that was all silver and heavy in her small hand.  
Sitting on the bed Belle went to work until she was satisfied with how it looked and she finally put the nightgown on. She opened the door to the bedroom and peeked out into the hallway and was actually relived when she didn't spot her love anywhere, quickly she dashed across the hallway and into the bathroom, gasping at how nice it was after she had flicked on the light. There was an ovel mirror over the sink and Belle looked into it and her mouth dropped open, she actually hadn't used a mirror for so long it was kind of strange to be looking in one now, her hair was longer then before and her skin a bit paler then her natual skin tone, that was granted to being kept inside for so long. Belle found a bar of soap and a washrag and cleaned her face and arms, and even her neck and a bit of her chest, she would take a bath tomorrow, she patted her skin dry with a towel then got to work on her hair with a comb she had found and spent a few minutes getting tangles out of her hair, being careful not to mess up her curls.

After she had done all of this Belle felt almost giddy, she had a plan to surprise Rumple tonight, she just hoped he went along with it. At the last minute Belle took off something that was sure to make Rumple want her.

In his bathroom Rumple was leaning on the sink, staring at the white pocalin but not really seeing it, the water was running because he had planned on brushing his teeth and washing his face. Belle was alive, she was in his house, she was changing clothes in his house, she was alive changing clothes in his house, it was all a bit overwhelming for him. Rumple shook his head and focused and getting all the nessary tasks done in the bathroom. Finally he was finshed and shut the light off and walked back into his room, planning on changing into a pair of pajamas. He opened his closet and pulled out a pair of navy blue pajama pants and a matching button up shirt, the only light on in the room was a lamp on his night stand, it provided the room with a soft glow that *just* illumanated the whole room. Rumple leaned his cane against the wall and was working on undoing his belt, he had gotten it un-buckled and had taken it off and was about to unbutton his dress pants when a russling sound behind him made him turn around, he saw Belle standing in the doorway, looking like an angel with her pale skin that seemed to glow and the silky white nightgown, it was much more sheer then he had first thought and he blushed a little as he could clearly see the outline of Belle's shapely legs due to the light of the hallway coming through the fabric. Upon a closer look Rumple could actually see everything, from Belle's modest yet somehow still sexy tan colored underwear, to the fact that she had cut the collar of her nightgown so now it was a deep v neck, and the sleeves had splits in them so now he could see her arms everytime she moved them, and also the fact that she had no bra on and Belle's breasts were clearly visable.

Rumple sudden;y felt lightheaded and turned away from Belle quickly, but it was to late, every detail of Belle's body was burned into his memory.  
_"She's not wearing a bra, she's not wearing a bra, did she even have one to begin with?" _Rumple thought to himself as he tried to get his breathing evened out again, what was she trying to do, suduce him? With a start he realized that must be what she was doing, but, why? Or at least...why so soon. His mind was, or at least had been far, far away from...that activty.

"Rumple, are you alright?" Came Belle's soft voice from behind him, right behind him. Belle was afraid she had done something wrong, that maybe he didn't want her like she wanted him. The thought made her feel like a foolish girl in love and tears pricked her eyes. "I'm sorry..I just thought, I...I'm, I'm sorry Rumple..I thought maybe you and I.." Belle whispered the last words then sniffled as she covered her mouth with both hands to stiffle her sobs, she couldn't help it.

When Rumple heard his Belle crying his heart broke for her and he spun around and heedless of her attire gathered her in his arms, resting his cheek on the top of her head. Belle's whole body shook as she cried, not just about her thinking Rumple didn't want her, but about everything that had happened that day, about being locked up and Regina's cruelty, about everything.

"Belle, my darling Belle, oh no, no, no, I'm sorry. it's okay now, you're safe, it's going to be okay my love, my sweet Belle...I'm sorry Belle...I'm so sorry.." Rumple said as tears ran down his own cheeks. He wept for his Belle and everything she had been through, everything he had done to he, he still felt like a monster for sending her away. He cried for whatever Belle had to go through at the hands of that witch Regina.  
"I'm sorry Belle, I love you and I'll never let you go again." He said, pulling Belle even tighter against him.

Finally feeling the hystaira that had been building up inside her start to fade away Belle's sobs were reduced to sniffles and even a few hiccups as her Rumple held her close, rubbing her back and talking to her, she realized he was crying as well and pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. Rumple's dark brown eyes were filled with sorrow and regret as tears ran down his slightly rugged tan cheeks.  
"Oh my love, my Rumple...please don't cry, I know you'll keep me safe. I love you." Belle said sweetly as she reached up with her right hand to cup his cheek, she wiped away his tears with her thumb and kissed his soft lips.

Rumple closed his eyes and returned the kiss, his hands spread across Belle's back to hold her titghter against him. When they broke apart he looked Belle in the eyes and asked. "What's with your nightgown, it's a bit different then when I last saw it." He raised one eyebrow and waited for Belle's answer.

Blushing like mad Belle backed up some and modestly crossed her arms over her chest. "I, I just thought that, maybe...if you saw me like this we'd, that you'd...um.." She stammered out, looking everywhere but at Rumple.

New understanding dawned on him, Belle wanted them to, well, make love.  
"Belle are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, taking a step forward and closing the gap between them once again. Belle looked up, her deep blue eyes holding so much emotion, and hope, it made Rumple's heart skip a beat. She placed one hand on his chest and dropped her other arm to her side. "Yes...I want you Rumple...please.." She replied, dropping her eyelids so her lashes cast shadows on her cheeks. "That's why I cut this gown like I did...to...um, entice you." Belle added with what Rumple was going to call a cheeky grin.

"My dear Belle...entice me...that's.." He swallowed hard and tried not to stare at her breasts. Rumple was at a loss for words and while he was thinking over what Belle had said she was moving her fingers under his jacket, slowly slipping it off his shoulders.  
"Belle, what are you..oh.." He said and wiggled his arms a bit so the garment fell to the ground. "I want you to Belle, so much. But I wanted to give you time before we...went anywhere like this." He said cupping her face in his hand. Belle smiled softly and turned her head to kiss his palm.  
"I think 28 years is more then enough time Rumple." She said a bit teasingly.

Unable to stand it anymore Rumple captured Belle's lips with his, tangling one hand in her hair as his other hand explored her body in ways he had only dreamed about before. Belle barely had time to gasp with pleasant surprise before she felt herself becoming lost in the way Rumple was making her feel, his warm lips against hers, one hand pulling slighty at her hair, his other caressing her body so lovingly it almost brought tears to her eyes.

Suddenly Rumple felt himself being pushed against the wall with Belle gripping the front of his shirt like her life depended on it, like she was afraid he might suddenly vanish. Rumple ran his tongue against Belle's lower lip and she sighed and opened her mouth slightly in response. Lightly brushing his tongue over hers while still working his lips against hers he used his hands to get Belle to wrap her legs around him, which she gladly did.

Soon Belle would find herself laying on her back on Rumple's bed, the very thought that she was laying where he slept was arousing to her, and the way he was touching her nearly drove her to maddness.  
Needing air Rumple pulled his head away from Belle's and gazed down at her. With her flushed cheeks, and eyes that seemed to be lit up with some kind of blue fire and her slightly swollen red lips she looked like some kind of heavenly being that should have nothing to do with a monster like him. But...the way she looked at him, the way she kissed him and held him told him that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, this woman would never cease to amaze him.  
"You're amazing you know that...so amazing.." He breathed out against the pale skin of her neck before he started placing kisses there, some of them were soft, some of them were hard, he would even run his teeth across her skin, enjoying the way she shivered and clung to him. "Oh Rumple..oh gods yes.." Belle moaned out softly, making a certion part of Rumple's anatamey twitch in response.

Belle felt how relaxed Rumple's body was and decided to use that to her advange, using her left arm and leg she maganged to flip Rumple onto his back and straddled him. Surprised yet very pleased that it had actually worked, Belle smiled widely, looking down at Rumple with love and something else in her eyes, something a bit darker that made the hairs on his neck and arms stand on end.  
"You..my dear imp have entirely to many clothes on." Belle said, reaching for his tie, after she removed it she went for the buttons on Rumple's shirt. She had undone three of them exposing part of his collarbone before Rumple reached up and grabbed her wrists. Belle frowned slightly, thinking that Rumple didn't want to do this after all.

Rumple saw the look on Belle's face and moved himself into a sitting postion and wrapped his arms around her waist. "My darling Belle...I just need a moment.." He said after he had buried his face in the crook of her neck.  
"What for?" She asked, truly preplexed by his words, Belle felt Rumple smile against her skin and pushed on his shoulders so he would look at her.  
Rumple looked into her eyes and rested his forehead on hers as he let out a sigh. "I just...I just can't believe you are really here, that...all this time, you were alive. If I had known Belle, known that you were alive.." Rumple said with passion in his dark brown eyes. "I would have come for you."

Belle felt tears prick her eyes but refused to shed them, she was done crying for the night. "My dear Rumplestiltskin, you silly man...that's enough for me, really. The thought that you would have come after me..it's enough." She said gripping his shoulders tightly.

Rumple shook his head in wonder. "But...you deserve so much more Belle, you deserve everything." He said earnestly, hardly believing Belle's words.  
Looking him in the eyes Belle set her face with a deteminded look.  
"Then give it to me, give me everything Rumple you think I deserve, as long as you're involved of course." She replied with a slight smirk playing at her her lips.

Rumple inhaled sharply and let it out slowly. _Everything... _"Well...I suppose tonight will be a start." He said and kissed Belle once again, holding her as close to him as he could possibly could. Suddenly Belle broke the kiss and grinned misivously. Rumple's eyebrows went up as he wondered what on earth Belle was thinking.  
"You know...there is something I've always wanted to do.." She remarked, trailing one hand up Rumple's arm.  
"Oh, and that would be..?" He asked. Belle took two of her fingers and placed them right under his throat, then spread them about two inches apart then trailed them down his chest making a V shape until she hit the fourth button on his shirt that was still closed. "This area...it was always exposed when you were in the dark castle. After I fell for you it drove me crazy." Belle admitted, not looking away from Rumple's gaze even as she blushed like crazy.

Despite himself Rumple couldn't help grinning. "Crazy hmmmm? Well then...what are you going to do about it now my love?" He asked, placing a playful kiss to her cheek. Belle giggled and gazed down at the exposed skin of Rumple's chest with hunger in her eyes. The she leaned forward and starting kissing the very spot she had fantasized about for so long, slow, burning kisses that filled Rumple's body with warmth.

Rumple closed his eyes at the feeling of Belle kissing him there, it felt so amazing. Suddenly he would feel Belle undoing more of his shirt buttons and kissing farther down his chest as each button popped open. Soon his shirt was fully open and Belle pressed her chest against his. "I love you." She said, placing soft kisses on his neck. Rumple rubbed his hands up and down Belle's back, he was unaware that the fabric of her nightgown seemed to be trailing higher and higher on her back, and not coming back down. He touched bare skin and paused for a few heartbeats, savoring the feel of Belle's bare skin on his. He made a disgruntled sound when Belle pulled away yet again, but he quickly got over that as Belle grasped the hem of the gown in her hands and swiftly pulled it off and tossed it to the ground, now there wasn't even the thin fabric to cover her breasts and dispite the udge she felt to cover back up, if only for a few moments was quickly overided by the way Rumple looked at her body like he was worshiping it. It filled her with happiness that he liked what he saw.

Unable to help himself Rumple reached out with one slightly shaking hand and gently cupped her left breast in his hand, it's smoothness and warmness was incredbile. Belle let out a pleased sound and tilted her head back as Rumple began to softly caress and massage the soft mound of flesh.

Rumple laid Belle back on the bed and started kissing her everywhere, her neck, face, chest, arms, stomach. The soft coos and moans of pleasure she made drove him on to please her even more, to enlicte more of those wonderful sounds from his Belle. As he was kissing Belle her cleaver hands found the waistband of his pants and he grinned against the curve of her collarbone where he was currently lavishing attention. "Here, let me." He said and sat up on his knees to undo his pants, wincing at the sudden pain in his bad knee. Getting the button and zipper undone he tried to figure out how to take them off when he was on the bed like this. Seeing his delima Belle giggled and sat up again and made him lay on his back and with one quick movement his pants were gone, on the floor somewhere. From the look on her face he could tell she had thought that he hadn't been wearing anything underneath. This made him laugh and he reached up to take Belle's hand, he placed it at the elastic waistband of the black, white and red plaid boxers he still wore. "So eager are we Dearie?" He teased her lightly, sounding like his other persona for a moment. Belle blushed and looked down at his boxers, she could clearly see how aroused he was judging by the way the fabric was straining around his hardened member. The sight of it made Belle feel a strange warm, twisting, tingly feeling in her lower stomach, and the arousal she was already feeling was amped up times 50% as she felt warmth pool between her thighs, it excited her and also scared her a little as she had never done anything like this before. With a snap desition Belle yanked on the boxers and was rewarded by them sliding off easily, she threw them behind her, they landed who knows where and Belle got her first eyeful of Rumple's manhood, and was very pleased with what she saw.

Rumple sucked in a breath as cool air touched his most personal area, then he saw how Belle was looking at it and shuddered. Before he could do anything Belle reached out and grasped it in her hand, the unexpected pleasure of her doing so made his back arch a little and Rumple cried out Belle's name. Seeing how he reacted to her simply grabbing it Belle decided to slowly move her hand up and down, watching Rumple's face for his reaction. It was a good one as he gripped the bed sheets tightly and his breathing got heavy. Belle grinned and sped up her movements, never taking her eyes off of Rumple's face as it showed her just how much he was enjoying this. His member felt soft on the outside but it was stiff in her hand and Belle briefly wondered what it would feel like once they really started making love.

The feeling of Belle touching him in such a way was almost to much for him.  
"Belle, Belle, oh gods..Belle." He kept saying her name over and over again and once again she sped up her movements making him cry out. He felt himself getting close to his release and he leaned up and practicly attcked Belle's lips with his own. She gladly kissed him back but kept stroking his member, she was sure he was about to cum. Sure enough Rumple shouted her name and released, letting out a low moan as he came back to himself.

"Well...it seems I'm good at pleasing you Rumple." Belle said, finally letting go of his manhood. Rumple took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes..it would seem so. I didn't expect you would do that the first time we were together Belle." He said honestly, giving her a sheepish grin. She just shrugged and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Well I did do it, and now I know...that you like it." She replied with a cheeky grin. Belle looked done and saw the product of Rumple's orgasam. With a thoughtful look on her face she looked around and spotted some tissues sitting on his nghtstand, she leaned over and plucked a few from the box and began cleaning up the mess.

"Oh Belle, no, you don't have to do that love." Rumple said and tried to intervene but Belle just swatted his hands away. "I want to." She said simply and kept at it until everything was clean again then she tossed the used tissues into a small wastebasket sitting beside the nightstand. Rumple didn't aruge with her, he still didn't think she should have to clean him like she did but he didn't make her stop because the look in her eyes told him she really didn't mind. After she had finished Rumple grinned as he pushed Belle back down so now he was hovering over her. "My turn." He said with a smirk and kissed the spot right above her panties making Belle squrim in antisapation under him.

Belle felt the warm tingling feeling return and she was sure Rumple could tell she was aroused. Placing his hands on Belle's thighs he kept kissing right above her pantie line, sometimes even nipping or licking across her smooth, pale skin. Belle's hips jerked upwards and she moaned loudly.  
"Rumple...do something please." She begged and parted her thighs for him.  
Rumple felt as though his blood would boil at Belle actions and words, and oh, the way she moaned was truly like nothing else in the world. Gripping her panties Rumple slowly slid them down her legs and dropped them on the floor.

For the first time every Rumple saw Belle totally bare, wearing nothing but a sultry look that made him want her even more then he already did. With one finger he lightly brushed her already wet womanhood, stroking that one spot he knew she would love up and down, gradually getting a little bolder with his movements. Belle's eyes flew open and her back arched in response to Rumple's touch. "Oh gods Rumple! Oh gods..YES!" She cried loudly, she had never known him simply touching her with one finger would feel so good. Suddenly he slipped that same finger into her entrance and bent his head down to use his tongue on her already sensetive nub, he thrusted his finger in and out and his tongue followed the same rythem. Belle's hips matched his movements doubling her own pleasure.

Belle screamed in estatsy at how Rumple was making her feel, all warm and tingly and oh gods the things that man could do with his tongue nearly pushed her over the edge more then once, she grabbed his hair to make sure he didn't stop. Rumple would have grinned if his mouth had not been...otherwise ocuppied. He slipped another finger into Belle and started moving them faster, all the while flicking and twirling his tongue on that special spot. Rumple moved his other hand under Belle and held firmly her around her hips, lifting them off the bed. Belle's cries and the way she was clinging to him made his memeber hard all over again.

Belle felt warmth gathering and coiling into a ball in the pit of her stomach and every stroke of Rumple's tongue and thrust of his finger seemed to be getting more and more intense and she knew she was getting close to her own release, she gripped the headboard tightly with one hand while keeping the other on Rumple's head. Suddenly something inside her snapped and Belle screamed out Rumple's name as a strong orgasem overtook her. All thinking left her as her hips thrusted upwards wildly and tears of pure bliss ran over her cheeks. "Yes Rumple! Oh gods.." Belle moaned as a second, smaller orgasem took her.

Her juices ran down Rumple's fingers and he lapped them up greedily with his tongue. The musky taste and smell of his Belle's pleasure was beyond words. Finally he sat up and looked down at his beloved Belle as she gasped for breath, her eyes half lidded but almost glowing with the afterglow of her pleasure. Still licking some of her juices off his fingers Rumple chuckled softly.

"What is it?" Belle asked, opening her eyes fully to look back up at him. Rumple shook his head and averted his eyes for a few moments before looking back at her. "Do you know how many times I've dreamed about doing this very thing? About hearing you cry out my name as I made you feel good.." He admitted a bit shyly. Belle bit her lower lip and moved until she was leaning back against the headboard. "No, no I don't...but I gather it was quite a lot?" She asked, tilting her head to one side playfully.

Rumple sighed and and nodded his head, Belle reached forward and grabbed his arms to make him move closer to her. "It's alright my love...I dreamed about it too. Among...other things.." She said, a pinkish hue coloring her cheeks beautifully. Rumple gaped at Belle for a few moments then smirked. "Well...was it everything you hoped it would be?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

The pink turned to a light red and Belle nodded as she smiled. "Yes, it was even better in fact..so...very amazing." She replied then kissed Rumple's lips softly. Rumple then cradled Belle to him and placed kisses on her shoulders.  
"I love you so much Belle, I was a fool to make you leave, a damn fool." He said with guilt and regret filling his brown eyes. Belle stroked his soft hair and kissed the top of his head. "I know Rumple...but we're together now, that's what matters." She pointed out.

Rumple pulled away to look at Belle and was surprised to find no bitterness in his loves eyes, no resentment, no hate. Just love and understanding and something else...curoisty, he could only guess it had to do with why he didn't want his curse broken all that time ago. "In time my love." He said softly, kissing her firmly on the forehead. Belle seeemd to understand and she nodded her consent. "Well, in the mean time my dear Rumple.." She began and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Rumple smirked and ran his hands boldly up her side until he reached her breasts, caressing them he ran his thumbs over her already hardening nipples. She moaned softly and leaned into his touch even more. "Oh Rumple.." She breathed out, this was exactly what she had wanted. Belle crashed her warm, full lips onto his slightly thinner ones and tangled her fingers in his hair. He kissed her back, trying to pour every ounce of love he felt for he into it.

"Rumple.." Belle whispered against his lips. "I want you...I'm ready."  
Knowing exactly what she meant Rumple was both excited and wary.  
"Belle my dear...you...the first time will hurt.. And if I.." His words were muffled by Belle placing her hand over his mouth. He gave her a mock exsasperated look that made her giggle. "I know all that Rumple...I was taught all about...this, quite a while ago." She said removing her hand.

Rumple was actually a bit surprised at this but also thankful, that meant he really didn't have to explain anything to her. Besides, he could only really give the male point of view on things anyways. "Well, alright then." He said and moved Belle so she was laying on her back again. She smiled up at him with a trusting look on her flushed face and all of the sudden Rumple felt nervous, Belle was this ravishing, beautiful creature that he had no right to be with, he was still a monster but Belle, his darling Belle looked past all that to the man that was still hidden away deep inside him, she was his personal supply of hope, hope that he could change and be better to her, *for* her, and also be a better father to his son Baelfire, whenever they met again.

Belle noticed the far-away look that had come into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek snapping him back to the here and now. "Rumplestiltskin, I love you, I trust you..don't be afraid of hurting me, I know you won't." She said in a gentle understnding tone. She could guess at what was going through his head and didn't want him to think that way, at least not tonight.  
Rumple gave her a small grin and kissed her forehead again. He postioned himself inbetween her parted thighs and leaned in close to her. "Put your arms around me." He told her and she followed his instrutions and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Good, now, Belle, you can scream, bite me, do whatever until the pain stops, alright?"

Belle nodded and also wrapped her legs around his lower back. "I'm ready my love." She said and kissed his cheek softly. With that Rumple slowly lowed his hips to her's and started to slid inside her. When he met resistence he paused for a moment then pushed his hips forward. With a soft cry of pain Belle clung to Rumple, her fingernails digging into the smooth flesh of his back. He didn't dare move until Belle gave him the okay, he placed soothing kisses across her neck and collar bone in the hopes it would help ease the pain. The pure feeling of being inside her made Rumple shiver in delight, she was so hot and tight around him but he remained focused on how Belle was reacting.

Belle finally got used to Rumple being inside her and let out a deep sigh as her body relaxed. Now, even with out him moving it was starting to feel good. "You can move now, please." She pleaded and Rumple obliged her and very gently started moving his hips against hers.

Belle moaned at the feeling and instinctively moved her hips as well, moving hers up to meet Rumple's when he came down. "Please...faster.." She gasped out as her breaths were coming in short pants. "Oh...yes, Rumple." Belle said in a breathy whisper. Then without being asked Rumple started thrusting his hips even faster, grinning when he felt Belle move her's faster as well. He already felt close to his release but he wanted Belle to come first so he reached down between their legs and started rubbing her clit making Belle cling to him even more and let out short, breathy moans.

This time it was Belle who moved her hips even faster, digging her heels into his back. Rumple moaned and captured one of Belle's nipples with his lips and he began sucking and nipping at it. Belle cried out and arched her back, bagging him to go faster and harder. Rumple pulled almost all the way out of her then thrusted back inside her quickly, he did this over and over as his Belle trembled and started to sweat as she moaned out his name and moved her body with his in the most arousing and pleasing way.

It had been a long time since he had exerted this much energy and Rumple's tanned skin also held a slight sheen of sweat as his and Belle's hot skin rubbed together, creating the most wonderful feeling deep inside him.  
"Oh yes Rumple!" Belle cried out, then unable to hold back any longer she let out a wordless scream as she came fast and strong, clinging to Rumple as her whole body tensed then shuddered as intense pleasure moved through every cell of her body.

Rumple also came as Belle's walls clenched his member even tighter. His hips jerked forward a few more times before they stilled. Both he and Belle were breathing heavy and speechless for a while.  
Still inside Belle Rumple laid on his side, pulling Belle with him. Belle looked into his eyes, taking his already labored breath away for a couple of heartbeats. "That was amazing.." She said softly, a beautiful pink color washed her cheeks with the hue and she seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. "I love you my Rumple." She added and cuddled closer to him, moving one of her legs in between his she sigh and rested her chin under his.

Rumple stroked her hair and with the help of his magic managed to get the blankets to cover them. "I love you too." He said even softer then she had and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her breath was warm on his skin and made him shiver in delight, he felt Belle grin against his chest and his lips curved upwards as well. Rumple could tell that Belle was drifting off, she had already been tired before their little tumble in the sheets and now the last of her energy was drained.

Feeling sleepy himself Rumple closed his eyes and let Belle's steady breathing lull him closer to sleep. Holding Belle like this, in such an intimate way was more then he could ever ask for, he had just made love to the woman he loved and it had went well, Belle didn't turn him away. Of course she had been the one to start everything with the cutting of her nightgown. He almost laughed out loud at this but didn't for the sleeping beauty in his arms.

For the first time in a while Rumple knew he would have a good nights sleep. "Good night Belle, I love you, so much." He breathed out right before blackness took him off to a peaceful sleep, he would worry about the future, tomorrow.


End file.
